Under the Sea
by Maneishy
Summary: Dean suddenly finds himself underwater, a bit red, and accompanied by a...giant fishy Sammy? References to the Disney version of The Little Mermaid inside. Language warning. Oneshot.


**Under the Sea**

The dream was definitely strange.

The air seemed muggy, the ground too sandy and covered with colorful things, and the weirdest thing of all, gravity was suddenly feeling a tad...different.  
Dean could not pinpoint exactly what this scenario reminded him of until he saw him.

Scratch gravity being the most fucked up piece about this place.

Sam. Sammy. His little brother was flying right in front of him!

He also...oh

No.  
Way.  
In.  
Hell.

Sam had a freaking fish tail on him.  
His baby brother's legs were gone and forgotten, being replaced by a shiny few hundred sets of slimy scales.

"Dean!" Sammy called as he flew right past Dean. Apparently gaining a tail gave his little brother really bad eye sight.

"Dean!" Sam called once more, his voice gaining a desperate edge.

"Right over here Sammy!" Dean voice went a little higher at the end of his sentence when he realized that bubbles, fucking bubbles, were coming out of his mouth like a retro lava lamp. He immediately clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to prevent more precious air from escaping him, feeling weirdly embarrassed over the ones that already had.

Suddenly, something clicked in his head as Sam approached his general direction.

Dean was underwater. Talking and breathing throughout the whole experience. Another freaky thing was that Sammy was a merman. A...really huge, gigantic merman...?

Oh my God, Sammy was freaking ginormous!

At the thought, Dean put his hands down, earning himself an unfamiliar click as his limbs touched the stone he was apparently standing on. Almost as a reflex, he looked down to investigate the source of the sound.  
And...oh lord, oh lord, oh lordy lord lord.

Dean had fucking claws. His hands were a set of fugly red claws.

Oh lord.

"Dean! Is that you?" Little Sammy asked, keeping a safe distance from the now cursing crab. Probably afraid of getting pinched by his not-hands-anymore claws. Dean could only nod as he continued mumbling out curses under his watery breath.

"You look- um- you look a bit crabby." His little brother examined. Little fucking genius. Dean only glared in response and tried clawing at the empty air- water, he reminded himself- in front of Sam, attempting to show how unamused he was at the joke. Sam only laughed at his antics, as his freakishly huge body was at a safe distance of the angry crab.

"Don't laugh you little sushi" Dean retorted. Dean had never had anything against merfolk. Never really encountered one. Didn't even know if they were really real. But at this very moment, he decided he hated them. Hated them with a passion.

Not that his dislike had anything to do with the current fact that he was a freaky red crab and a 100 times smaller than his little, baby, born after him, brother.

"Aww! Don't be like that crab cakes!"

"One more word Sammy and I'm gonna rip- I mean pinch your...uh...gills out." At this threat, Sam raised his hands up in a sign of non-threatening peace offering. Though the fishy boy kept his little smirk. Damn him and his scaly ass.

"So...uh...we are in the sea?" Dean asked after a few moments.

"Seems like it. The air tastes salty." Sam noted.

"Wow." A more few bubbles escaped from Dean's mouth at the single word "Hey Sam."

"Mmm?"

"Why the hell are you a merman and I'm a fucking cab?" Dean blurted out, getting in return a disapproving look from Sam at the stupidity of the question.

"Personally, Dean, I'm more interested in knowing how we ended up looking like this in the first place and what we can do to reverse it." Sam replied, gesturing to his new limb.

"Yeah...I guess we should figure those things out first." Dean agreed.

Suddenly, a small current swept Dean off the little rocks that he was standing on. Lifting him against his will and making him twirl like a fucking ballerina. A professional one at that.

"Woooow!" Dean screamed.

"Dean!" Sam lunged himself forward with his powerful tail. Even with all the turning and twirling, Dean still had it in him to feel envious. He swirled feeling heavily the injustice at hand. Why did his little brother get a muscle filled fish tail and he a red Michael Jackson style skin dye. Whoever did this to the Winchester brothers- probably a witch. God how he hated witches- will definitely have to get pinched multiple times.

In an instant, Dean's world stopped spinning, sure hands grabbing on to his tiny framework, providing the dizzy crab some much needed stability.

When Dean finally looked up, he found Sam's eyes looking at him, gaze filled with some serious intensity.  
As Sam opened his mouth, Dean half expected his brother to tell him that he had accidentally scratched the Impala's paint job before all this shit had gone down. But instead of a confession, a too high pitch, girly singing that came out of Sam's mouth made Dean jump.

"I want be where the people are..!"

Dean was startled out of his slumber by literally falling off the sofa.

Instantly, Dean checked out the environment that surrounding him, half expecting to see more corals and sand. Instead, the confused teen found himself back at the safe dryness the motel room offered with Sam sleeping peacefully on the other side of the sofa. Both his little brother's and his' appearance were all back to their normal.

As Dean laid his head back on the sofa, he noticed that _The Little Mermaid_ was playing on the TV in front of him.

* * *

 **Thank you, redrocksoul for inspiring this piece of fiction. I had a blast writing it.**

 **If anyone else has some suggestions or ideas of fics with Sam and Dean, just let me know.**


End file.
